Dry cleaning processes include the use of various solvents with appropriate machinery to accomplish the cleaning of an article. The solvents used in dry cleaning processes solubilize grease related stains such as body oils. Examples of solvents used in dry cleaning processes include kerosene, carbon tetrachloride, trichloroethylene, perchloroethylene, and silicone based solvents.
The growth of bacteria in solvents used for dry cleaning clothes can lead to the development of odors in the articles subject to dry cleaning and eventually results in biofouling of the dry cleaning equipment. The growth of bacteria in the solvent can be accelerated by the presence of water in the solvent. The growth of bacteria in the solvent typically produces unwanted odors and results in the development of “bio-slime” on or in components in a dry cleaning apparatus.
Dry cleaning systems have used a fractional distillation process to purify dry cleaning solvents and separate water from dry cleaning solvent. The distillation process consumes additional energy and presents the challenge of devising methods and devices to capture all of the vapors generated in the distillation process.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a dry cleaning apparatus that comprises a device to remove material that can lead to biofouling of components in the dry cleaning device and to remove material that can lead to odors in the articles subjected to dry cleaning. Further, it would be desirable to have a device that does not use a distillation process to do so.